


It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

by california_112



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: Late on Christmas eve, when children were nestled all snug in their beds, a taxi pulled up on Park Lane, a few flakes of snow floating in its headlights.-or-Our two intrepid adventurers manage to slow down just in time for Christmas.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHING
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

Late on Christmas eve, when children were nestled all snug in their beds, a taxi pulled up on Park Lane, a few flakes of snow floating in its headlights. From the back seat emerged two figures, slowed from both a lack of sleep and their exertions of the last few days. After paying their driver, who was thankful for the large tip, the passengers made their way carefully up the steps, letting themselves in as quietly as possible. Pausing only to remove dirt-covered outer layers and shoes, they fell into their separate beds, and were asleep almost immediately, visions of sugarplums dancing in their heads.

* * *

The clock was striking ten the next morning when Professor Mortimer awoke, and he lay and listened to the chimes. Something was off, he wasn't sure what, but he had a feeling…then, it came to him. The clock was just about the only thing he could hear: no cars on the road outside, no pedestrians hurrying past on the pavement. He sat up slowly, casting around for his calendar. Oh, of course- how stupid could he be? It was Christmas Day.

He changed into some fresh clothes, noticing to his distaste that he had slept in most of his outfit from the previous day's adventures, then went into the corridor, in search of both Blake and breakfast. The first he found easily- rounding a corner, they walked straight into each other.

"Francis, Merry Christmas!" the professor exclaimed, and his friend smiled sleepily.

"Is it that time already, old chap?" Blake yawned widely. "I could have sworn it was the twentieth just yesterday…"

"You've been working too hard." An arm around the Captain's shoulder, he gently guided him back to his room. "Get changed, and I'll meet you in the sitting room." Mentally picturing the space, he remembered the tree they had put up- and what was under it. "Don't be long, I've a surprise waiting!"

Making his own way downstairs, Professor Mortimer encountered Mrs Benson on the stairs, who wished him a Merry Christmas and expressed her worry at his late return the previous day. After assuring her that everything was alright, he finally entered the sitting room, and looked around with a smile.

As was usual, Blake and Mortimer had decorated their flat early in December, all too aware that something might come up to prevent them doing it later. This year, that had proved true, as Colonel Olrik had had his eyes on a rather large Christmas present for himself: the gem collection of a wealthy heiress, being transported by rail to Scotland. After discovering both this and the methods that the villain would employ, it had been surprisingly simple to plan an ambush, but not all had gone as hoped. Several close calls later, the case was closed, and though Olrik had escaped, the jewels were safely with their owner once more. With one gifted to the pair who had done the majority of the legwork, there was an added sparkle to the garlands of tinsel and intricate glass baubles which hung around the fireplace and large- real- tree.

Blake arrived downstairs a few minutes later and found his friend settled comfortably by the fire, idly flipping through an old newspaper. As they caught sight of each other, Mortimer smiled, gesturing to the tree.

"Care to see if Santa stopped by?"

"Surely you're a little old for that, Phillip." Blake smiled, kneeling nonetheless and peering through the needles.

There were three small packages there, though the Captain could account for two of them; one was his own present to Mortimer, the other their joint gift to Mrs Benson. The third, however, was a mystery, and he sat in the matching armchair to open the soft, floppy package. Mortimer looked on eagerly as he discarded the colourful paper, unfolding-

"A scarf!" He stroked the fine, soft wool, admiring the craftsmanship. "Philip, it's beautiful, wherever did you get it from?"

"Last time I was in Scotland, there was a local artisan shop. I saw one in your colours, and thought you would appreciate it."

"Well, it's wonderful." Despite the roaring fire, he wrapped it around his neck, justifying it with the thick layer of snow settled over the outside world. "I think that Father Christmas also left something for you." He added with a smile.

Chuckling, Mortimer retrieved his own gift, a far heavier, more solid package, and ripped through the paper with childish abandon.

"Oh, Francis- it's amazing!" The professor lifted a small clay figure from the wrapping, clearly ages old. "However did you…" He could not find the words, admiring the statuette from every angle.

"It’s just a little something I picked up through work," the Captain said modestly, "I thought you might enjoy adding it to your collection."

"It shall take pride of place."

Just as the professor stood up, the door opened and their landlady looked in. "Merry Christmas," she smiled, "should I start preparing the Christmas lunch now?"

"Oh, wait a few minutes, Mrs Benson," Mortimer said, "we're going to help with that."

"But first, we've a present for you." Blake continued, holding out the last package from beneath the tree.

Entering shyly, the two men watched as Mrs Benson first unwrapped the present, then admired it from all angles, awed by its beauty.

"Gentlemen, you shouldn't have!"

"Well, it’s not like either of us are going to wear a brooch." Mortimer chuckled.

The item that they had given was that which the heiress had presented them with: a delicate diamond and sapphire brooch, set in silver, which appeared to sparkle and fizz in the firelight. Carefully pinning it to her dress, she smiled in delight.

"Truly, thank you." She said after a minute more of admiration. "And you needn't help with the lunch if-"

"Really, we can't leave you to do that all alone." Blake insisted, guiding her to the door.

Mortimer followed, in agreement with his friend, and closed the door softly behind him. As the snow continued to fall outside and the kitchen warmed with the spirit of comradeship and cooking, all was right with the world. Despite their last-minute work commitment and Olrik's involvement, it was a merry Christmas after all.

**Author's Note:**

> im late im late for a very important date
> 
> So sorry that this is coming after time, but at least it's here...! Enjoy this later Christmas day :D


End file.
